How to Deal with a Peeping Tom
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: Somewhat inspired by Ouran High School Host Club. AU: My name is Zatanna and I go to Gotham Academy where I'm a member of the Host Club. Klarion Bleak began bullying me and dumped cold chowder on me. I went to take a shower only to discover Klarion was peeping in on me. Now, my friends and I are going to get revenge... MERCILESS revenge on that peeping tom!
1. Part 1: It Happens

**Somewhat inspired by Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

How to Deal with a Peeping Tom

Part 1: _It _Happens

I hate Klarion Bleak! He was always creepy in my opinion but he was over the line creepy this week. Let me introduce myself...

My name is Zatanna Zatara, I am 16-years-old and I go to Gotham Academy on scholarship. My boyfriend is Dick Grayson but he's Dickie-bird to me. I'm apart of the Gotham Academy Host Club where we entertain girls with too much time on their hands. Me and Dickie-bird do the "Love Birds" act where girls who are uncomfortable being flirted with can just watch me and my main squeeze dramatically flirt with each other.

Anyway, I'm so glad I'm a member of the Host Club because the boys have my back. They have everyone's back and protect girls from unwantedboyfriends and admirers when asked (even if they're not asked).

It happened earlier this week...

* * *

I sat in my 1st period history class, texting Dick (who was in his 1st period science class). I quietly giggled to myself as I read the punchline to a joke he was telling me.

**Dickie-bird: If a man walks into a bar, what does he say?**

**Zee: What?**

**Dickie-bird: Ow**

I began texting a response.

**Zee: Real funny, Dickie-bird, I bet u culd b a stand-up comed**

Someone took my phone and I looked up to see Klarion Bleak reading my texts.

"Hey! Give that back!" I said, standing up and reaching out for it.

"Why? It's not like you've got any secrets!" Klarion said, winking at me "Hey, everyone! Listen to what Zatanna and her _boyfriend _text to each other!"

To my horror, everyone turned to listen to him.

"Stop it! Give me back my phone, Klarion! My boyfriend's a martial artist and he'll kick the crap out of you!" I threatened.

I didn't want to be the girl who used her boyfriend for threats but Dickie-bird was the American National Martial Arts Champion for Under 18's so it was hard not to. Klarion looked me dead in the eye as he pushed me back and held my phone in the air. He turned to read the texts and I felt my heart stop. It was one thing to say sappy things to entertain others but to say them and mean them? I wanted to curl up and cry.

"_Dickie-bird_ says," announced Klarion "_Z, u r my rose. Ur gentle, delic8 & ur b-utiful. But, if im not careful, i culd get pricked by 1 of ur thorns_, what a joke!" and he began laughing with the rest of my history class.

I stood there, my arms at my sides and my cheeks burning from embarrassment. Tears began to form as he went on to read my response.

"Zee says," Klarion went on "_U r my brd. U glide thru the air like a robin & u cam down from the sky & stole my hrt, _I can't believe the trash I'm reading!"_  
_

I snatched my cellphone back and looked around at the laughing faces all around me. I felt 10 inches small and everyone seemed 10 feet tall to me. My tears spilled and I ran out of the classroom.

* * *

I ran into Dance Room #16 where the Host Club met because it was never used. I ran across it to the changing room and hid in a stall. The changing room was used more like an office by us except for the days we were open to the public.

"Zee?"

I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice. I reached up and undid the latch on the stall door. I sat against the wall as it swung open and I looked up at him. He was tall with tanned skin and blue eyes like sapphires. He had on the school uniform but his shirt wasn't tucked in, his blazer was no where to be seen and his tie was undone so it hung around his neck. He seemed in a pant from running across the building to me.

"D-Dickie?" I stammered.

I jumped to my feet, pulled him in and hugged him. Dick fell to his knees and hugged me. Unfortunately, our friends had been standing by the door and they saw Dick leaning into a changing stall and my arms around his neck. Dick leaned back to look at them but, with my arms around him, I was pulled forward so the Host Club saw us together in a compromising position. Since I was crying, I looked disgruntled with my hair in my face and my cheeks wet with tears that could be mistaken for sweat.

"Ya know, if you wanted privacy, you just had to ask," Wally said, smirking.

We got to our feet and I wiped away the last of my tears. Dick took a hankicheif, took a bottle of water out and wet the cloth. He put it to my cheek and gently washed away my dried tears before using the cuff of his sleeve to dry my face. Dick was always so considerate of me and others.

"You guys," he said with his arm around my shoulders "Next Host Club meeting, let's get the ladies to ice out Klarion Bleak,"

"Emphasize the tragedy of this story? Got it," Conner said, his arms crossed like usual.

"The dramatic tale of how the Queen of the Host was belittled in public and how the King of the Host came to her side in her time of need! The guests will eat it up," said Megan.

Conner, Wally, my Dickie-bird and Kaldur were hosts, I was the only hostess, Megan was the manager and Raquel and Artemis would greet the guests. Dick was our club president and the most requested host so he was known as the King of the Host. As his girlfriend, I was called the Queen of the Host.

* * *

_...A few days later..._

I was dressed in a violet ball gown with a black shawl around my shoulders and a black lace hankicheif in my hand. I sat next to Dick on the love seat and acted traumatized. It was our weekly open day so Dance Room #16 was set up like a dining hall with round tables and dainty tea cups filled with herbal tea.

"I heard what you two text each other," said one girl "They were so romantic!"

"Zatanna is my rose so it upsets me when someone hurts my beautiful flower," Dick said, gently cupping my cheek and looking passionately into my eyes "I'd rather die a thousand deaths than let you feel unsafe in any way, my love,"

"So romantic!" the girls shrieked.

"The thought Klarion could do this again... it sickens me," I said, worriedly looking away with a hint of fear "Stay away from him, m'ladies, he probably won't stop with me,"

"We'll ice him out completely!" they squealed.

Across Dance Room #16, everyone was being told to stay away from Klarion. The hosts were acting sad that I was embarrassed in front of everyone and the girls were icing Klarion out.

I felt the call of nature and apologized but I needed to "powder my nose" (which was code for going to the toilet).

* * *

I was walking out of the bathroom when Klarion was suddenly in front of me. He seemed to have been waiting for me and I backed away from him. He grabbed my wrist and wouldn't let go.

"About the whole 'reading your texts out to the class', I was just trying to get myself on your radar," Klarion said, smiling but it didn't ease my nerves.

"Well, you did, now let me go!" I shouted, pulling my wrist free.

I looked to see red marks around it and I rubbed it. I tried to walk passed him but he grabbed my shoulder.

"C'mon, how did _his lordship _Dick Grayson react?" Klarion asked "Embarrassed to be seen with the girl who-"

"Dick was horrified I was embarrassed in such a way! You know what? We're going to get revenge!" I yelled at him.

I ran from him as fast as I could in a ball gown and told Dick what had happened.

* * *

The next day... _it..._happened...

* * *

The entire day, Klarion had been iced out by everyone in the school. No one would talk to him and I was glad. It seemed everything was normal again. I sat at our usual lunch table with a bowl of tomato soup on my tray and Dick beside me. He took a bite of his apple before offering it to me. I took a bite on the other side to his and handed it back.

"Next Host Club meeting, I say we do pokémon," Wally said "Zatanna can dress like Eevee, Megan as Gaudevoir, Raquel as Umbreon,"

"I love gold rings!" Raquel interrupted.

"and Artemis as Pikachu," Wally finished.

"Dick could be a teenaged Ash Ketchum," I said, elbowing him and he smiled as he drank some soda "Then, maybe, I should be Serena?"

"What if we get pokémon headbands and give them to the ladies and we could be the trainers," said Conner, taking a bite of his stake.

I got a text from my dad and I got my phone out to check it.

**Dad: Remember, I have a double-shift at the magic shop tonight.**

I was lifting a spoonful of soup up to my mouth as I read when yesterday's clam chowder was dumped all over me. The dining room went silent and I was shocked into motionless. Then, I heard Klarion cackling!

"Klarion! What the heck?!" Dick shouted "Zatanna?" he said, gently, to me "Are you okay, love?"

I suddenly let out an undignified high-pitched wail with tears running down my face and I ran out of the room. I don't know what happened after I left but Wally says Dick went "only 25% of his ability on Klarion's butt" and Klarion was still sore for weeks.

* * *

I ran into Dance Room #16 and into the changing room. I took hold of the side of the table and I sobbed even harder. There was a small bathroom with a shower in the corner so I intended to clean up there. I picked up my extra uniform I kept in the changing room and laid out my clean clothes so I could put my chowder-covered ones inside the bag. I know I act more responsible than most teenagers but my dad had to work a lot so I had plenty of contingency plans so I didn't have to bother him.

I put the "Do Not Enter" sign on the door handle outside before inspecting the damage. I pulled my blazer off and put it in the bottom of the paper shopping bag to take home. I undid my white short-sleeved blouse and pulled it off. I held it to the light to see the stain went all over and I looked down to see the stain on my vest.

"Ah, man, I'm gonna be up 'til 2 a.m. doing laundry," I complained, putting the shirt away.

I felt the sticky uncomfortability against my skin and I lifted my vest up to see the soup had seeped all the way through. I groaned and took my vest off so my upper half was only in a bra. There was soup on that too and I wanted to hit my head against the wall. I reached behind myself to undo the clasps so I could feel more comfortable before I went into a changing stall to completely take it off and wrap a towel around myself. I froze when I heard the door slam and my boyfriend shout...

"YOU PERVERT!"

My hands stopped moving towards my bra clasps and I slowly pulled my towel over my front. My cheeks were burning red and I could hardly breathe.

* * *

**Dick's P.O.V:**

Seeing Klarion hunched over and looking through a crack in the changing room door... HE WAS GOING TO DIE! I slammed the door shut on his nose and he looked up at me. Me and Wally leaned down to him and, with evil smirks, we said in unison...

"Peeping tom,"

Klarion tried to escape but I grabbed the back of his collar.

"YOU PERVERT!" I shouted, throwing him to the wall and pinning him "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY?!"

"Hey, Grayson, I was just looking for Zatanna. I didn't realize she was taking off her bra," he said, trying to laugh it over.

I wasn't laughing. He'd dumped cold clam chowder on my girlfriend and was peeping in on her about to have a shower. I had a dark expression on my face and I was about ready to destroy him.

"You... are... dead..." I stated in a tone I learned from Bruce.

Klarion gulped and escaped only for Conner, captain of the boxing team, to grab him and restrain him.

"I'll get a baseball bat," said Artemis, walking towards the door.

"No, no," I said "Let him go..."

"But, boss? Really?" Conner asked.

"Yes... we'll get revenge soon but Klarion will be driven insane from the anticipation," I said with an evil smile and a desire for revenge in my eyes.

Conner let go and Klarion ran for his life. I put my hands in my pockets and heard the shower turn on. I sighed and clenched my fists in my pockets. Klarion... will pay...

* * *

**Zatanna's P.O.V:**

I was curled up on the floor of the shower. I hadn't fully gotten undressed. I was still in my bra and pants but I didn't care. The trivial soup went down the drain as I leaned against the tiled wall. My tears mixed with the shower water. I couldn't believe it... someone was actually watching me undress myself.

I closed my eyes and curled up. What if they had a camera? No! I didn't even want to think of that. The last time I had showered while still dressed, it was after my mother's funeral. The water reminded me of the rain that hit the day she died. I was only 6-years-old... over 10 years ago... I was sitting on the bottom of her bed as I read her the first book I ever read alone and... she smiled. Mom smiled at me and I smiled back. I fell asleep at the foot of the bed and, when I woke-up, Mom wasn't there. Dad was in the morgue with her body. I was alone...

...I've never forgotten that feeling.

* * *

**Please review!**

**WARNING: The ways the Host Club get revenge are crazy so don't follow their lead. If you're being stalked or discover a peeping tom, call the authorities.  
**


	2. Part 2: The Revenge

How to Deal with a Peeping Tom

Part 2: The Revenge

I was so horrified that Klarion was peeping in on me that, after I got out of the shower, I went home. Dad came home later that night and I told him what happened. He wanted to call the police but I said the Host Club would get revenge in ways that hadn't even been invented yet. I got several texts from Dick that night, asking if I was okay. I was so upset that I didn't even respond.

* * *

**Dick's P.O.V:**

We parked outside of Zatanna's apartment building to pick her up and the people around were amazed to see a limo. We were stared at when we got out to knock on her door. I knew she wouldn't want to come to school today but we planned to skip classes and take revenge on Klarion.

"Why do you think they're here? They don't seem like normal kids," a woman murmured to her friend.

"Hey, we're not kids! I'm 18!" Wally complained.

I was the youngest in our group at age 16, Zatanna was 16 and a few months older, Kaldur, Conner and Megan was 19 and attending college at Gotham Academy and Wally, Raquel and Artemis were 18. Zatanna came out of her apartment and leaned over the second floor balcony to call down to us.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?!" she called "I thought I texted you guys that I'm not going today?!"

"You did and we ignored it!" I called back "C'mon, Zee, you don't want to miss the most merciless revenge we've ever given, right?!"

I saw her smile at me as she contemplated. We all had good enough grades to skip a day of classes and she knew it.

"Let me just get changed!" she called and retreated into her apartment.

The rest of the Host Club and I went to wait by my family's limo. People were still staring us but I was used to it. I took my 3DS out and began playing Pokémon X with my Talonflame.

* * *

**Zatanna's P.O.V:**

I came running out of my apartment building and to my friends. Dick put his 3DS in his backpack and I ran into his arms for a hello hug.

"Hello, my beautiful flower, Queen of my Heart," he said to me.

I smiled at him and he put his arm around my waist. We had to wait for Wally to lose a Gym Battle since he was playing Pokémon Y before we could get in the Wayne family limo and head to school.

* * *

Rather than go to class, everyone took me to Dance Room #16. We pushed the sofa out from the side and Conner came in with a whiteboard and markers to begin planning. Dick took a red marker and wrote **Target: Klarion "the Witch Boy" Bleak ** on the top of the bored, followed by **Revenge Ideas**.

"Anybody got an idea? We've got classic prank tools as well as our personal favourites," Dick said "This must be the greatest, most tremendous, most merciless revenge on a creep we've ever pulled off!"

Wally picked up a yellow marker and scribbled an idea on the bored that ended with Klarion dyed purple in the school pool. I wasn't impressed since we had already done that to a guy who wouldn't stop asking a girl to the dance.

"C'mon, guys, we can't run out of revenge ideas now," I said, fiddling with the purple marker in my hand.

"We could..." Artemis began, getting up and drawing a diagram with her green pen "Trick Klarion into thinking he's ticked off Intergang and terrify him,"

"We don't want to get in trouble with a gang like Intergang, Artemis," Wally said.

We all thought about it and our ideas began to be drawn on top of each other. Dick wasn't used to not being able to come up with a revenge idea because none of them were good enough. It was sad to see him with such a mental block. He was sat on the floor with his school bag's contents out in front of him. Ducktape, pepper spray, silly spray, toilet paper role, permanent marker and other things I wasn't sure what they were. I sat down next to him, wrapped my arms around him from behind and leaned against his back.

"Mental block? Maybe you need a distraction," I said, rubbing his temples from behind "Just relax,"

Dick sighed and dropped his notebook and pen. He put his head in his hands and I began rubbing his shoulders. Because his martial arts career put a lot of strain on his (_perfectly toned #Dreamy_) body, he was very susceptible to massages. Dick seemed relaxed so I wrapped my arms around him from behind, leaned against his back and kissed his cheek. He looked at me with those sapphire eyes of his that showed his emotions and I saw appreciation and love.

"Thanks, Zee, you always know what I need," he said to me "And... I know how to get revenge,"

"That's my man," I said "Now, get to planning and tormenting,"

Dick smirked evilly, got to his feet and wiped off the whiteboard. He took all our markers, put the bored on the floor so we all had to crowd round it and drew a diagram of his plan. He used both hands for drawing at once which was impressive and we all smiled as his plan came together.

* * *

Klarion had gotten an e-mail from his gym teacher to come to the gym. This was odd since gym wasn't for another week. He walked to the middle of the gym when all the blinds and the doors slammed shut. The lights turned off and he was in pitch blackness.

"Anyone there?!" Klarion shouted.

Dick was on the top of the ladders and, with a rope wrapped around his wrist, swung down. He had a pair of glasses on that allowed him to see in the dark (a personal invention). Klarion turned around and Dick kicked him in the back. Klarion screamed and jumped back but tripped over Wally, who had see-in-the-dark goggles on, who then ran away so not to be found. Klarion, panicking, ran in the direction of the door only for Artemis, captain of the archery club, to fire four arrows that pinned the bottom of his trousers to the floor. Klarion fell over and looked about but saw nothing but darkness. He curled up with his eyes screwed shut and whimpered for it all to stop.

Quickly, we all cleared up our tools for revenge without Klarion noticing.

The door suddenly opened and he looked up to see the lights on and the blinds open. Dr. Dinah Lance (the school therapist) entered with Raquel. The gym equipment was tipped over, screws undone with the missing screws and a toolbox next to Klarion.

"Klarion Bleak! What do you think you're doing?!" Dr. Lance exclaimed then noticed the wrecked gym "What have you done?!"

"But- Dr. Lance- there was- I mean- there were ghosts!" Klarion stammered.

"Klarion Bleak, do you expect me to believe that?" Dinah exclaimed, her hands on her hips "You are going to put the gym equipment back together no matter how long it takes!"

"But-"

"Buts are for sitting, get to work!" Dinah demanded "Thank you, Raquel, for telling me about this,"

We were all hidden under the bleachers and trying to muffle our laughter. Dick opened up the air duct and we began crawling through. Luckily, the air ducts were huge and easy to maneuver through.

* * *

We all came out in Dance Room #16 and we came out laughing. Still laughing, Dick went over to the minifridge and took out eight J2O bottles and used his bottle opener to open his and mine. We all lifted them up for a toast.

"To a successful first step in our plan of merciless revenge!" Dick said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Here, here!" I accompanied him.

"Cheers!" we all said and hit the top of our bottles together.

We all took our first sip and continued to laugh at Klarion's expense. Conner turned on the flat screen meant for watching dance recitals and turned it to a Warehouse 13 marathon for us all to enjoy. We all slumped on (or around) the sofa and continued to talk about our revenge. Dick had his arm around my shoulder and we settled together. At Gotham Academy, who were allowed to take a day off from classes to work on projects so that's what we had done (we just didn't tell them our project was revenge).

Dick turned my head to look at him and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We pulled away and laughed between ourselves until Artemis kicked Dick's shoulder and he was pushed against me.

"Make-out when you're alone! Not in public!" Artemis complained.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, pushing Dick off me and to the floor "We don't make-out!"

Dick was on the floor by my feet and he sat up. He seemed unamused and pulled me by my ankle to the floor. I landed on him and he huffed as I forced the air from his lungs.

"Now, I am dead," he said and fell back against the floor.

I stood up but Megan and Raquel pushed me back down so I was flat-on on top of Dick. I leaned up to find myself face-to-face with him, my black hair falling on one side. We looked into each other's eyes and a red blush crept across our faces. We were snapped out of our embarrassment by a camera flash. We looked to see Wally tapping at his phone and we all got alerts Wally had updated his Facebook page. Dick put his hands on my waist and moved me off him to be sitting next to him and we checked our phones. There was a picture of me looking down at Dick a few moments ago with the caption:

**Dick "Robin" Grayson and Zatanna "the Mistress of Magic" Zatara accidentally in a compromising position while skipping class. Thank you, Megan "Miss Martian" Morse and Raquel "Rocket" Ervin for pushing Zatanna onto him #EvilLittleSmiler**

Dick and I glared at him and Wally seemed to become nervous. He was dead meat. Dick got to his feet and began chasing Wally for revenge with a permanent marker. In the end, Dick caught him and, using his permanent marker, wrote on Wally's arm:

_ To Wally,_

_Don't irritate the National Martial Arts Champion._

_From, the National Martial Arts Champion_

Wally grumpily sat down, trying to wipe it off but found it futile. Dick took out his phone and began to update his own Facebook page:

**Pay no attention to Wally "Kid Flash" West's update about me and Zatanna "the Mistress of Magic" Zatara. He's an idiot. If he wasn't, I wouldn't have written this on his arm #MyBestFriend'sAnIdiot**

Dick grabbed Wally's arm and took a picture of the message he'd written. I smiled and cuddled up to him as he posted the update. He looked at me in wonder but I just looked at him and he held me to his side. We were leaning against the sofa despite there being room and Dick rested his head back. I didn't find out 'til later but Megan took a picture and posted it on the Host Club website for girls to gawk at.

* * *

At lunch, step 2 was started. Klarion was alone at his table when Artemis and I moved a ceiling panel and she used a sling-shot to fire a plastic spider into his soup. He jumped and looked up but we had replaced the ceiling panel. Klarion then went off to complain about the spider but Kaldur walked past and removed it so, when Klarion returned with the lunchlady, it was gone.

I went outside and watched from a vent as Megan and Conner faked Conner throwing her into a dumpster in front of Klarion as he ran from the lunchlady. As planned, Klarion looked inside and saw Megan with blood make-up on to look dead. He leaned in and she suddenly looked at him with crazy eyes. Klarion screamed and ran away. I watched Megan get out of the dumpster and run off as Klarion returned with teachers. I had to stop myself from laughing as he was scolded for saying Conner had murdered Megan. I got a text and I took my phone out to check what it said.

**Dickie-bird: Meet me in the auditorium.**

I smiled and began crawling away.

* * *

I found Dick in the back row and we sat back to look at the stars as they were projected on the ceiling. He put his arm around my shoulders and we looked at the universe. He seemed nervous and passed me an envelope. I opened it and read the letter inside.

_ Dear Zatanna,_

_You truly are the light of my life. I trust you with the secret of my biological family's deaths. The way you smile has always made my heart pound and the dreamy look in your eyes makes me hold my breath. The feeling of your hand in mine makes me want to... slab (that's Romanian for "faint" by the way). When you asked me out and I said I was busy, I was just scared I'd mess it up because I really REALLY like you! I'm so glad you persisted because the past 6 months we've spent as a couple have been the happiest in my life. When I caught Klarion peeping in on you, I was about ready to kill him. And, I realized something..._

I turned to Dick and saw he was blushing a shade of red similar to that of a robin's.

"What did you realize?" I asked him.

Dick took my hands in his and looked intensely into my eyes. I heard my heartbeat in my ears but I heard my heart stop at what he said. His cheeks were blushing, his eyes watering over from emotion and his jaw clenched.

"Zatanna Zatara... I'm... in love with you," Dick said "I love you!"

I stared at him with my jaw dropped. I'd wanted to hear him say that since our 3-month anniversary and I'd written about it in my diary (_don't laugh_). I took my hands out of his and he seemed disappointed. I then took hold of his wrist and pulled him out of the auditorium and into the hallway.

* * *

Dick looked at me with confusion and his cheeks still burning a deep dark red. He leaned back slightly and I took hold of both of his wrists.

"Zatanna... if you don't feel the same way, I-"

I interrupted him by putting my index finger to his lips to silence him. I leaned up to him and tears began to form in my eyes.

"Dick... I love you too," I said "I just pulled you out of the auditorium because it would be awkward to do this leaning over the armrests,"

I got on my tiptoes and kissed him. He kissed back and leaned forward so I could put my feet completely back on the floor. Dick put one hand on my back and used his other hand to cupped the back of my neck. I put one arm around his neck and grabbed his undone tie in my other hand. It was one of the best kisses in my life...

We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Some of the pain in his eyes seemed to have subsided and he took something out of his pocket. He held up a silver locket with a flower design on the lid.

"This... is for you," Dick said "I had it engraved on the back, read it,"

I released his tie from my hand, took the locket and read the back.

_Zee,_

_Never forget you are the most amazing person I've ever met. I love you._

_Dickie-bird_

I smiled and bit my lip. I looked at him with tears running down my cheeks. I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back before turning me around and fascining the necklace around my neck. I was never so happy in my life...

* * *

By the end of the day, Klarion thought he was going insane. Everything he said he saw was gone and Dick had hacked the security footage to make it look like Klarion did the things he was blamed for. We knew we would get in trouble once it got out it was our fault but we were ready for that. I waited in the middle of Dance Room #16 and waited for Klarion to find the note explaining his insanity. I smiled sweetly as he entered Dance Room #16 and stormed over.

"What is wrong with you?! I saw you in your bra, so what?!" he shouted at me but I remained nonchalant "Stop tormenting me! I only teased you because I'm into you! You're totally hot!"

"Did you know I was getting undressed when you peeped in on me?" I asked, calmly.

"Heh," he chuckled, folding his arms and smirking "Not at first but I couldn't give up a chance to see _you_ na-"

The door was slammed shut to reveal Wally and Dick hidden there. Klarion turned around and went pale. I folded my arms with a satisfied smile and Artemis came to my side. Klarion tried to run out but Wally and Dick were in his way. Conner and Kaldur appeared on his right and Megan and Raquel covered his left. We all began advancing towards him.

"You're a horrible excuse for a human being, you douche-bag," Wally said.

"I don't see how you got into Gotham Academy," said Megan.

"You're a perverted freak," said Raquel.

"I wish we could have beaten the crap out of him when we first caught him," said Conner.

"Agreed," said Kaldur.

"I'm gonna use him as a pin cushion for my arrows," said Artemis.

"Klarion, you can't mess with one of us without messing with the _entire_ Gotham Academy Host Club," I said with pleasure.

Dick reached out and grabbed Klarion by his collar. He lifted him off the ground and we all smiled with devilish intentions.

"You piece of trash... you bullied my girlfriend, peeped in on her and, now, you're going to pay!" he said.

* * *

Dick climbed to the top of the flagpole while carrying Klarion up with one hand. I wasn't sure how he was doing both at the same time. We all cheered as he reached the top and ducktaped that peeping tom to the top of the flagpole. Dick jumped from the top, took hold of the pole and swung down to us. The other students outside were talking about how Klarion was thoroughly taped to the top of the flagpole.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Klarion! Don't mess with the Host Club!" Dick called up to him.

We all began laughing and I hugged my boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. To add to our revenge, Dick had made a recording of Klarion admitting to peeping in on me. It would surely get him expelled or, at least, suspended pending expulsion.

"Thanks, Dickie-bird," I said to Dick.

"No problem, my beautiful flower, I'd do anything and everything for you," he said "If you want, I could take all the blame for this so you're home free,"

"Nah," I said "I'll spend detention with you,"

* * *

Obviously, we got in huge trouble and Dick got suspended for masterminding the whole thing. Klarion got expelled for violating my privacy, bullying me and other offenses. Despite it, we were allowed to continue with the Host Club and protecting people from unwanted admirers. We got detention for a month but I'm using this time to catch up on school work. Everyone else have lost their standing as team captains but we all still have the Host Club...

** The End**


End file.
